The Runaway Hybrid
by Katris Fray
Summary: Emilia Mikealson was part original vampire and were-wolf. After spending years of her life on lock down, she decides to seize control of her life, running away leaving behind her dear family and friends. She thought life would get better from here. She was wrong. She thought no body would recognise her. She was wrong. She thought her life couldn't get any worse. She was so wrong


In the year 2013, me and my brother where born. Part were-wolf, part vampire, we where hybrids. An abomination to nature, just like my Father. But I guess all supernatural things are abominations, it's just we're _unique_, to put it lightly.

My vampire self is less dominant though. When I was five years old we where at this park, and this little boy who was the same age came over and 'proposed' to me. I said yes and we got 'married' right there and then. But my dear brother didn't like him so he took him behind e tree away from the other people there, and drank his blood and urged me to join him, ever loyal to him I reluctantly joined. We where half way through our feast when my Mum found us, petrified anyone would see, he rang my Dad and told him to get here right now. I remember with perfect clarity the delight I had when he arrived, I thought it was to play. He smiled and picked me up saying.

"What have you done now princess?" Every since I can remember he's always called me that, my Mum is 'Little Wolf' and brother Tyson is 'Little Man', I guess I'm special, I'm the only one without the word little in her nickname.

My Mum was freaking.

"Klaus what are we going to do! I was just speaking to his Mother, she's looking for him, we can't give him back like this." She said frantically putting a jacket over Tyson's blood stained shirt.

"Well I told you to keep an eye on them, and keep them away from othetrs. They can't help their cravings." Dad said. He bite into his wrist and fed the boy his blood. My Mum on the other hand was trying to clean him up.

"Crap! That's her! She's coming over, Klaus-" My Dad whipped the child to face him and looked at him in the eye.

"You won't remember any of this. You came to the park, played, that's it." He muttered.

"Hayley, oh hello sir." The Mother had finally located us, Mum pushed the boy behind her out of her direct view. She has light brown hair, from a distance it might even look red. She was wearing jeans and a blue top.

"Ummm, Michelle this is Klaus, Klaus, Michelle." Mum gestured to them. My Dad extended his hand, with a convincing warm smile. Surprised, the woman, Michelle, took it. Dad gripped her hand tight, startling her, and pulled her close.

"You won't remember this, you came to the park and the boy tripped and hurt himself, he can't remember anything. You're going to go home now and clean him up. You won't remember Hayley or my kids." He compelled her. The moment he stopped talking it was like he was pulled out of a trance, and in a way she was. Mum stepped aside and Michelle took her son, lifted him up and walked like a zombie to her car and drove off.

The moment the car was out of sight, my Mum exhaled like she was holding her breath her whole life. My Dad turned to Tyson. His face was light like it always was when he was around us when we where little.

"What have I told you about eating?" He asked him inspecting the serious blood stains on his green flannelette shirt. Mum knows us too well, she would have known that Tyson pressured me.

"Only eat when Daddy, Aunty Becca or Uncle Elijah is with us." Tyson mumbled in a bored manor, his eyes paying close attention to the ground.

"That's right." dad said then turning to me. He didn't need to say any more, Tyson was easy to guilt trap.

"You my princess. Why did you join him?" His voice has soft like silk, very rarely did you ever see or hear him so soft. I always describe my Father like a crab, hard and cold on the outside, but the interior is simply beautiful. He is nice and kind and so very protective. And it's the inside that counts.

I shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact, he waited a few seconds then looked at my Mum, so suddenly walked away.

"Mummy!" I called and started to go after her.

"I'm just getting the car sweetie." She called back to me, walking faster now.

"So, why did you drink too? You both had a drink yesterday. Where you hungry. Didn't you have enough." That was addressed to both of us. But neither of us answered, too interested in the ground.

"Come on princess!" Dad said playfully, though it seemed forced.

"Because Tyson was doing it." I said in barely a whisper. Tyson shot me a poisonous look.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Now, now, honesty is good, not bad." Dad said. A loud horn the echoed through the park, my Mum. Her black four wheel drive waiting for us at the side of the road. In the blink of an eye my Father scooped us up, one in each arm.

"Close your eyes." His voice was husky. It took not even a second to reach the car, vampire speed. No sorry, vampire speed on steroids since he's an Original. Once I left my eyes open and actually got sick. I get strapped in by Mum and as a family we drove back home.

My household is big, consisting of my Mother, Father, Tyson, Rebekah, Elijah and of course me, and despite the fact that it has 6 people in it, it still feels like a mansion and it's probably the safest place on earth. Three Originals, three hybrids and a werewolf, pretty safe.

When we got home, I was tired and feel asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams my dear Emilia." He said.

* * *

Fast forward five years. I year for me is 4 months in human time. I've only ben living for about 4 and a half years. It's 1am and the night is crisp,moonlight spills onto my front lawn and on the roof and the faint smell of roses makes me feel dizzy. My head feels like a storm is brewing but I guess that's what a night of binge drinking does. I wasn't 100% drunk though, more like 70%, but I had to do this. I couldn't stand it anymore. The war between Marcel and my Father is still raging on, he's in hiding though, getting tracked down, but still was loyal followers. Since I graduated I've been kept under lockdown for 'my own good.' Just a fancy way of saying that I must pause my life in my prime for my 'safety.' I stumble up the steps and my strapless, body gripping black dress is slowly slipping down, I yank it up shamelessly and pound on the door with my fist, the other hand gripping a bottle of spirits with an iron grip. It takes seconds for it to fly open and in a blur I feel my wrist pulled in with such strength you would have thought my arm was tied to a truck and pulled out of nope, it was just my forever angry Father.

"What do you think you're doing? Running off like that! It's dangerous!" He pins me up against the wall and yells in my face. I gaze to the side and spot Elijah marching forward and shoving him off me. Always polite.

"Good to see you to Dad." I mumble and throw my head back pouring in the strong spirits. It's so strong it feels like acid dripping into my insides, burning holes in my stomach, I love it.

I hadn't even finished my gulp when the bottle is yanked from my hands, and I spin to see the thief.

Tyson. Looking muscular than ever, wearing a black top and cargo shorts. His light brown hair is drowning in sweat and the top looks super clued to his chisel body. When we got onto lockdown, he started fitness and weights while I resorted to parties and alcohol.

"Give it back." I hiss taking one step in his direction. But all he does is shake his head. Tyson has always been gigger than me, now more than ever. But I recently had a major growth spurt levelling me to his chin. I don't know where we got the height, our parents are midgets. We're the tallest in the house by a mile. He was stronger but I was faster. I sprint at him with my super speed and tackled him to the ground, snatching the bottle up before he splats to the floor. Then before he has time to make I move I go back to sanctuary behind Mother.

"Klaus leave her be, we can talk about this is the morning." She pushes me lightly towards the stairs urging me up, but I don't budge.

"Hayley, how many times are we going to let her go on this! She sleeps all day and drinks all night. She looks like a whore!" My Father roared. Ouch. That hurt. And made me look down at myself. This time I shamefully pull my dress up, and my black heels looks worn out, you'd think I ran a marathon in them.

"Klaus!" Mum screamed.

"Niklaus!" Uncle Elijah said, in that warning tone he only ever uses on him.

"Nik, how could you say call your own daughter that! She's nineteen..." Aunt Rebekah starts a full blown lecture. I analyse the room. Every adult has ganged up on my Dad, the only one left alone was Tyson. He's eyeing me closely. Taking in every detail of my face and clothes, anticipating me steps.

_Now!_

"You know what! Fuck all of you! I'm sick of being on lockdown! I want to go to university, live, have friends! Not be in this hell hole with you fucked a lot." I yell at the top of my burning lungs. As I yell this I leave them all speechless and slowly back up towards the door, surprisingly left wide open. I take one final step out the door frame and raise my bottle high.

"Go to hell." I say, voice full of malice and hatred, so full of venom and poision.

I smash the bottle on the door frame, I told Kelly she'd know the sign when she saw it. This was it.

A light purple wave hurled towards the house. Tyson recognised it immediately. A spell.

He leapt out of the door just in time, before the spell put the house on lockdown. The spell makes sure no one can get in or out. The spell will act as barrier. If anyone in there is calling my name, can't hear it, and their super hearing won't be able to hear me speak. My honourable, self righteous brother came out just in time, like he knew something would happen. We're twins, we've always been close. I can anticipate his moves, just like he can mine.

This time _he_ tackles _me_ to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He barks, actually sounding angry. My brother is never angry. He's always laid back, calm and quiet. He's there when you need him, he always knows what to say. But this time the kettle has boiled, and the water is scorching hot.

"Leaving." I can barely breathe under his weight, all that muscle. He eases up and just pins me down. Pressing down on my wrists and sitting on my thighs. When I sy this, his eye brows jump up and his grip loosens. I take this chance. I kick his square in the chest, I've always been a good fighter. I earned my black belt in karate a few years back. I get up and run for his car, I pick pocketed him while we had out little chat.

"Emilia!" He yells running after me, I crash into his blue ute. My head is swimming, I feel sick. All the running is making me feel dizzy. Tyson was hot on my heels.

"You can't go!" He says.

"I can and I will!" I retort. I smack the door and it pops open, inside is Kelly. My best friend and witch. Who used her awesome magic to open the car and get in without being noticed.

"Kelly." Tyson mutters shaking his head. "I should have known your work."

"Yes, you should have." She says matter of factly. I open the door and Tyson pulls me back.

"Em!" Kelly yelps.

"Emilia, you can't go, please don't leave me, we can figure this out, together." He grabs my hand, mine are like cold stone compared to his warm, soft ones. My heart aches. His voice is raw and full of emotion. He's literally pleading for me to stay. Begging more like it. Tears suddenly spring from my eyes. I can't leave him.

"Then come with me." I whisper. At first his face is passive and unreadable. Then he loosens up and his whispers back.

"I can't."

"Then I'm sorry." I say back. Tyson looks like a confused puppy, one that was left by the pound by his owner who he loved. In lightening speed I reach up and violently jerk his head to the side.

_C-r-a-a-a-c-k. _His whole body twists and falls to the ground, quite gracefully. I hear Kelly give a small scream. When we where 13, we played a game where we would just break each others necks all the time, so it's not the first time I've done it. But he'll be up and running in an hour, and the spell lasts 8 hours.

I side glance at my house, I spot Rebekah holding my Mother who is crying. At the fact I'm running away or just broke Tyson's neck, I will never know. In the window a few metres to the left, is my living room, where Elijah and my Dad are. They're both looking right at me, Uncle E with sympathy and love. But my Dad, no. He looks at me like another piece on his chess board, one that's in danger and out of place, and must quickly be re controlled.

I quickly bend down and kiss Tyson on the cheek before getting in his car, and Kelly drives off.

"Okay, so I can hold the spell for a while. And-" Kelly starts.

"Then get out of town, out of the country, as soon as possible." I say in a hard voice, even though that's not the plan, she must be with her ancestors to connect with their energy. We've been conspiring this for months. We've been through the plan hundreds of times.

"Here, take this pill." I recognise the pill. Half red, half white. It helps when your drunk or hungover, it helps your coordination and body.

"Thanks." I mumble and swallow it. I take my bag in the bag. A duffel bag with some of my stuff.

"Hide out in until this is over. I'll call you when I'm out of town and then get rid of the phone." I say brushing my tangled light brown waves. My Dad's colour. This is the ultimate run away, we have it all planned, I'm so fortunate to have Kelly though, she's helped a lot.

A girl named Katherine Pierce ran from my Father for 500 years. But eventually she got caught. If my family wants to find you, like really wants to, like they'll want to find me, they will. They have ways of getting what they want.

"Do you have the potion?" I'm afraid to ask. I've asked way too much of her. But this, this was a whole new level of crazy.

"Yes." She answers. "In here." She points to the compartment that keeps CD's. I open it, and inside is a bright red vials. Six of them.

"Take one every two months." Kelly continues explaining them to me.

"Are you sure they'll work?" I ask hesitantly. I examine the vial, it has a tiny pull off life with a tiny purple gem on the top. The contents looks thick, and is a shiny red. Blood.

Its so small, with so much power.

"Kelly." I say barely audible. The car comes to a halt at some traffic lights and she turns to me. Her straight blonde hair falls in a waterfall across her head. She's wearing a grey beanie on top that goes nicely with her light grey eyes, and she's wearing some comfortable jeans and yet another grey thing. A cardigan, over a white top. I get chills just looking at her, it's going into Winter and I'm wearing this trashy dress. I rest my head on the cold window. The clouds are rolling into town, weighed down with litres of water dying to free fall to earth.

She arrives at the cemetery and we both get out, I go around a bear hug her. There are only a select few people I've consistently loved during my life.

Mum.

Tyson.

Kelly.

Uncle Elijah.

Aunt Rebekah.

Everyone else I've felt has abandoned me or left me at times during my life. Those five has never left my side. At this thought I just get teary, the spirits haven't helped.

"Thank you." I hush. Kelly pulls back and looks at me in the eye.

"You would have done that same for me." I try to smile but another wave of tears ruck me. She hugs me one last time. Then looks at her watch and gently pushes me away.

"Go, quick, your brother will awaken soon." She says.

"See you later." I say.

"Yes you will," Kelly taunts trying to lighten the mood. With a soft smile she turn away and enters the tomb of where her ancestors live, beneath it she's built a bunker, with electricity, wi-fi and all. She will be fine. Kelly doesn't turn to face me, she opens the gate and locks it up under 2 heavy padlocks and goes inside.

I fill my lungs with air and go into he car. First things first. I go into the duffel and change into the clothes in there. Dark coloured jeans and a white tank top, complete with a leather jacket and grey converse. Also in the bag is a wallet, hair brush, disposable phone, a plane ticket to Virginia, of all places, and a bag of cash. I change quickly and drive the car out.

I go onto the main highway and ponder for a while. What to do? Where to go?

When I make my decision, it's risky, and weird. But I say, yeah, what the heck? I drive a while and look at the time _Tyson will be waking up soon_.

But it will be too late. I pull into the airport car park. But before I get out I find a small make up kit and line my eyes in thick black lines, brush up my lashes, and coat my lips in ruby red lipstick. I get out all my luggage and get a cart and load the suitcases in no time. I walk towards the terminal until cross paths will a fairly young man, a few years younger than me, probably new to the job. He's thin and scrawny, and kind of cute.

"Excuse me." I say to him, touching his shoulder.

"Umm, yes ma'am." He replies in a shaky voice. The boy then covers his genitals, and I suppress giggling.

"See that blue ute over there?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"You can have it." I say. This takes him back, literally, he backs up a few steps.

"What's the catch?" Suspicion creeps into his voice.

"None, but there is one thing." I say in a teasing manner. I lean in closer and bat my eye lashes and look into his eyes. Lock eye contact, and think about my words. This is how my Father taught me compulsion.

"Forget me, you found the keys on the ground over there somewhere, and gave it in to lost property. No one claimed it, so they allowed you to keep it. Got it?" My voice sounds sweet and light. Nailed it. The boy nods and I walk away, into the terminal, I check in and get to security.

"Passport?" The officer asks.

I reach into my blue duffel until I find my passport and open it up to the page with my head shot. Ugh, I look like I just partied for a whole day and night with no breaks. My name reads Eliza Jane Gillies, I'm 20 from Virginia. What is with Virginia today. I hand it to him and the res was a breeze. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Virginia.


End file.
